Five Nights at Freddy's 8 (ZonicTheHedge11's Version)
FNaF 8 is a game by ZonicTheHedge11, and is a prequel. Story Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner, where you can eat pizza and french fries, soon tacos! We are looking for a night guard, and you, Mr. Smith, are the perfect choice. If you accept our offer, we will pay you money AND give free pizza! If not, we'll ban you forever. Accept this offer NOW. Gameplay This game is a mix of FNaF 1, FNaF 3 and TRTF 2. There are the cameras with 2 music boxes, one for the Puppet, the second for Spring Foxy. There are 8 cameras: # Stage # Dining Room # Kitchen # Foxy's Stage (Spring Foxy) # Entrance (Puppet) # Hallway A/Left # Hallway B/Right # Ceiling Vent/Top On Cam 4 is Foxy's music box and on Cam 5 is the Puppet's Box. You need to wind the puppet's box by clicking and holding the "Wind Box" button and to wind up Foxy's, there is only a meter, and checking Foxy will make it go up. If one of these boxes have been depleted, the character kept by it will escape. The other important cameras are 6 and 7 to predict an attack. While in the office, you can select a door to set a Gate to, which acts like the door, but doesn't drain power. Next to the Camera button is the Panel button which shows you the systems: * Gate System. If it goes out, the gates can't be used until fixed, * Cameras. If it goes out, the cameras can't be used and the Boxes can't be filled, * Power. You can see how much is left by opening this, but can't be restored unless you however over the "(amount)%" for a long time. The cameras waste power. * Lights. You can hide from BB and SB by deactivating this, but making the Cams and Gates useless. You must take care of the systems until the night ends. If one of these systems go out and the night has passed, you must repeat the night with the broken system already unfixed from the start. Everytime a character moves, the cameras go out for a couple seconds, but can also break. While the lights are off, you can hide from BB, but Shadow Freddy can appear faster. There is also a panic bar on the top of the screen that rises if Shadow Bonnie is seen or BB laughs. If it reaches 100%, you'll run out the building, giving you a game over unless both gates are closed, then you'll open them and Shadow Freddy will attack. The main enemies are Fredbear, Springbonnie, Puppet and Spring Foxy. The others are BB, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. The nights last from 12 to 6 AM. Only 2 things can be used, like a Gate and Monitor. This doesn't count for the System Panel. Characters Fredbear He retains his UCN design. He starts on Night 3, where he go through random rooms before he reaches either door. Shut the Gate to stop him. On Night 5 he is replaced by W. Fredbear, but comes back on Night 6 as the most fast enemy yet. SpringBonnie Springtrap, but not green and fixed. He starts on Night 1, using this path: * 1 * 2 * 3/8 * 8 (if entered the kitchen). If he appears in the office, you must shut down the power until he leaves. Puppet Retains her design from FNaF 2, but has no cheeks and lipstick. She starts on Night 1, where her music box must be wound to prevent her from breaking all systems and, if already escaped once, killing you. Spring Foxy A fixed Withered Foxy, but yellow instead of red. Also has springlocks on his body. He starts on Night 4, where he must be watched to stop him from running through the left hall, like the old Foxy. This time around, he CANNOT be stop by the gate, as he will break it. Balloon Boy He retains his FNaF 2 design, but without cheeks and looks more old. He starts on Night 2, where he will use this path: * 2 * 8 After appearing in the office, you must shut the power to make him leave/stop his laughter. Shadow Bonnie She appears as an entirely black FNaF 1 Bonnie. She starts on Night 5, where she will randomly appear in the camera screen or office. If she appears in the cameras, put down the monitor. If she is in the office, pull up the monitor. Looking at her will make you panic. Shadow Freddy He reuses his FNaF 2 design, but he can walk now. He starts on Night 5 on 4 AM, and from 12 AM on Night 6. He acts like Springtrap, where the gates must be closed if he's at the doors, and if he's in the office, you must turn on the lights if they are off. Withered Fredbear He resembles Fredbear, but with a few holes and is missing his left lower arm. He starts on Night 5, replacing Fredbear. He reuses Fredbear's pathway, but can also move slower and attack the circuit box in Hall B. He stays at the Gates longer and can attack them. To prevent this, you must open the gate. On Night 6 he is fixed. Cutscenes Post Night 1 You exit out of the room and leave to the Dining Room before leaving. Post Night 2 Same as Night 1, but when you enter the dining room, Fredbear will attack you, and you must survive 1 minute while he's REALLY agressive. Post Night 3 After exiting out of the Office, you take a Taser and shock Fredbear before taking his eyes out and shocking the insides of his head. Post Night 4 You walk up to the bear again and say "...Let's see what we can do, heheheh..". You take a pistol and shoot him in the head, destroying most of him. Post Night 5 You go to Hall A instead of Hall B, and your phone rings, with a voice similar to Henry's says "I told you not to come back, but you did.". Post Night 6 The place starts to burn, but Fredbear appears and grabs you before leading you to the basement. While in there, he bites you and you fall down to the ground. Shortly after, the text "6:30 AM, GET OUT" will be shown. You're now in the burning office with one gate broken and a panel that plays sound. You must lure Fredbear, Springbonnie, Springfoxy and the Puppet 4 times each to get them to open the gate (the second one has burned). You have limited power to the panel and a time limit. Shadow Freddy can also appear randomly, and you need to click on him. Press the yellow button to lure Fredbear and SB, the red one for Springfoxy and the blue on for the puppet. the buttons MUST be rebooted if they go out using the second panel. The timer is 2 minutes. Beating this shows you the ending cutscene. Ending Beating Night 6 gives you the ending. After breaking the gate, you escape and Fredbear stops you, saying "You know, Jessica, it's me, Nathan, remember me? I watched. What did i watch? Micheal, a friend of yours getting bitten to death. By me. Grab this axe and open the exit, let me burn or remain. If i come back, dismantle me, but slowly. This is the finale of Fredbear's, let Fazbear rise now" before giving you the axe and leaving. You must go to the exit and destroy it to leave. The Text "I'm coming (soon)" will appear. Night Calls Night 1 Hello, it's me, Henry. I'll teach you how to operate your room's equipment. Pull up the larger tablet and look at the cove and entrance, to make sure some robots don't leave. Also look at the hallways to check if nobody is there. You can shut the gates too, but only 2 machines can be active, like both gates or the camera and either gate, not 3 or more. If anything goes out, look at the smaller one and fix it there, see you later? Also, if that Rabbit comes into the room, use the small panel and shut off the lights until he leaves. Goodbye, and i'll tell you more tomorrow, like the rules. I was in a rush, okay goodbye!" Night 2 Hello, it's me, Mr. Henry again. Have you seen Charlie? No, okay. First, the rules: 1, don't break anything. 2, don't leave anything broken. 3. Don't touch our machines. 4, only employees enter the office and other areas with the text "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY". 5, NEVER leave the office. 6, NEVER leave before 6 AM. 7, do NOT bring anything with you. 8, DO NOT BREAK THE LAW. That should be it, right? Yeah. Also someone might also be here, like that kid thing, just shut off the power. Goodbye!" Night 3 You know what to do i guess. Night 6 Get out, now. I called the cops, but you and your friends hide in the most random places ever. Goodbye, Jessica, burn this place down if you want, i don't like it. Kids are missing, all because of me, and it's also William's fault, i can't find the suit with him when he's taking the dayshift, and when a Springbonnie suit is with kids, they go into the backroom, but i don't understand WHY he chose the rabbit, i don't get it, why not Fredbear? I'm selling the robots to Fazbear Entertainment, goodbye. Forever. Endings Night 5 This has no ending, other than the paycheck with the text "GOOD JOB! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! with the person being paid called "Jessica Brooks". Night 6 Beating this night will give a minigame, but if you beat it, you'll leave, while Fredbear stays to burn. Trivia Soon.Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff